


Bindings

by Calsier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: Supervillain of the week managed to get under Tony's skin.





	Bindings

Tony grimaced as his left arm begin to ache again. It seems like he hit it wrong again, but he knew what it really meant and he was content with ignoring the signs. It has been twenty long years since his sixteenth birthday and he longs since giving up on the idea of having a soulmate, the idea that was so ingrained in society that it was actually frowned upon marrying outside your bond. Well saying that is really extreme, but the point remains the same. You need to wait for your soulmate, your other half, your one and only. Such bullshit and rather toxic. You stubbornly waiting for a soulmate that might not have been born yet or died way before you got a chance to meet them and you’re forced to mourn for them is such a toxic mindset that people in this time and age denounces soulmates. 

Tony knew the truth about soulmates, they aren’t always happy.

Don’t get him wrong, his parents were happy with each, they were the best of friends Howard and Maria, but that was it. Just. Friends. The idea of maybe soulbonds being platonic just wasn’t a thing. It was believed that God chose someone for you and only you and you had to get married. The two were forced to get married and he came out as a result. 

Tony, even at a young age, could tell that their relationship was strained and he did his best to stay out of it, but it forced him to grow up quickly.

He wished that the idea of soulmates could be to blame for his badly his family drifted apart, but…

“Iron Man,” Captain America, or Captain Rogers at the moment, came trotting towards him through the wreckage he was sitting on. The blond hair, blue eyes, 6’1 All-American man stood before him with that half concerned and always wounded expression that made him feel guilty about things he didn’t even do. Seriously… “You ok?”

Tony shrugged, he didn’t have the energy to posture and make sarcastic comments to him today. He always struggled to remember that Captain America was not his competition, not in life, and not in general. “Just thinking about today's supervillain.”

“She struck a nerve,” he asked. He sat down beside him and watched as they loaded her into the van. She called herself the “Soul Master”, her goal was to strengthen the soulbonds around the world, so that they can hear, see and feel each other and the idea of people privacy being stripped sent the whole world in a panic when word got out. 

“Being soulbonds and soulmates are two different things and I hate that after all these years people still refused to see the difference.” Tony huffed. “My parents were called “True Soulmates”, but in reality, they were miserable. Jarvis used to tell me they were happier as friends, their closeness to each other was confused as love and it screwed everything up. They could’ve continued on as friends, but when they tried to become lovers it just failed apart. He said it was painful to watch it happen, especially when Howard spent most of his time looking for you. I think she was just meant to be his anchor, you know?”

Captain, Steve, Steve looked torn, he learned very fast that Howard wasn’t that great of a man, that he was the reason, why Howard practically abandon his family and left his family ruined. “I’m…”

Tony snorted, “Please don’t apologize, I should’ve phrased it better, Howard wasn’t a bad man, just emotionally distant, I just think in another time, or world things, maybe… I just, I just don’t want to be trapped to someone just because of some mark. I don’t want to ruin a good relationship with someone because of some bond that seems to dictate our lives.” He stood up, “I just want to live in a world where people aren’t abandoning me just because I’m not the one.”


End file.
